


Here Comes The Sun

by FlowerSlices



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerSlices/pseuds/FlowerSlices
Summary: There might be an Ehglish version if you want it, Just let me know.And, If you're crazy for axl/izzy just like me ,please contact me on ins:@FlowerSlices  . I NEED FRIENDS
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Here Comes The Sun

原因就是，他已经很久没做一次舒舒服服的爱了。

他跟女朋友已经分手许久，在一场可被称为总结性的歇斯底里的争吵过后，那个姑娘终于失去了对他们爱情的所有信心。那蜷曲在城市里最贫穷地方的一间破败的出租房，从此以后只剩下他一人在肮脏昏暗的环境里来来去去。

虽说他的外表让他身边并不缺乏性的滋养，但空虚感还是像白蚁啃食房梁一样啃食了他。他连续一个多月行走在灯光迷乱的穷街陋巷，性交易者和毒贩是这些地方的常客，那些破破烂烂的招牌上闪烁着媚俗的颜色，汗水、酒气、香烟，偶尔还有精液的味道充斥其中，他走过去，一双双涂抹着厚重眼影的眼睛牢牢地盯着他，他的红发在这晦暗不明的环境里显得神秘且充满危险性，还有挑战性。妓女们把上衣掀起来，向他展示下垂的乳房，毒贩们在他身边转悠，希望能做到点儿生意。但是他没有钱，可以说身无分文。他会凭借一些小伎俩讨到一些酒水，除了勉强果腹，他再做不到其他。

注意到那个男人是半个月以前的事情，他有一次从酒吧里出来，看见巷子里蹲着一个男人在为另一个男人口。他当然见过同性恋者，只是这个蹲着的男人的脸有点陌生，附近所有的性工作者他应该都认识的，无论男女。他听见了吮吸的声音，听得他对这个情景感了兴趣。那巷口有一点光，照得见他半张脸，可见他头发是黑的，模样应该不丑。

被口的男人高潮了以后，扔了几张几张钞票，落到了地上。他躲在墙边，悄悄注视着那边的动静。他看见那个蹲着的男人把钱捡了起来，然后把嘴巴里那些残余的液体吐了出来，吐的方式很硬气，听声音就像是打完架以后给敌人恶意留的一口痰。他站了起来，原来他的身高竟还十分可观，不过较为瘦削。他走了出来，他看清楚了他的整张脸。一张偏向细长的脸，显得有几分清冷，却又因其眼睛的缘故而略微带着温柔。

这个男人看见了他。他们的眼神毫不避让地交锋，带着玩味，带着审视。男人走了过去，松垮垮的衣服使他看起来很颓废，身高虽长却隐隐有点驼着的感觉，他看起来很累。却累得分外有一种憔悴的美感。

他舔舔嘴唇，终于喊住了他：“你叫什么名字?”

“Izzy。”他说。

他正在品味着这名字的古怪和有趣，那男人便反问道：“你呢？”

“Axl。”他笑得很自信，他也不明白这股自信从何而来，只是有一种坚韧的直觉不断在他耳边催眠，他们的缘分不止于此。

后来Axl又碰见了他几次。他们没说一句话，却有一种暧昧的默契牵动着他们。老实说，Axl在此之前未曾与同性发生过性关系，他对此抱着怀疑态度，也曾因为一些误打误撞而看见的露骨画面而深深地恶心过一段时间，不过他似乎能幻想出Izzy在他下面喘的样子。这人看起来似乎可以用酷来形容，声音却甜得有腻人之意，至少在他耳朵里听起来是这样。

在经过长久的思想意淫之后，Axl终于有一天把他抵在了一个幽深的巷底。他什么话也没说，就开始动手扒他的裤子。

“我收费可是很贵的。”Izzy转过脸说了一句。

Axl笑了一声，他没说话。Izzy的衣服实在太好解决了，由此可以看出他是一个职业素养极好的人。

整个过程是漫长又是短暂的，在进入他身体的那一瞬间，在Izzy匍匐在哪肮脏的墙壁上，指尖被被粗糙的水泥墙面刮出刺啦刺啦的声音时，在那个昏暗到只看得清他扭动的背和高耸的屁股的窄巷里，在天上那轮明月只吝啬地透露了一点微弱的寒光在头顶那点狭窄的空间之时，Axl觉得有什么东西就在一瞬间结束了，这些天以来混沌不清的某种旖念，蠢蠢欲动的骚乱就，那像万花筒一样在他的梦境里不断变幻着形体的身子，突然都结束那点卑微的神秘性，Axl在叹息之时不禁空荡荡地想到：也许一切只是源于性欲而已。他狠狠地抓着他的腰，冲撞着那湿热紧致的内部，他回想起了第一次享受性爱时的震颤与兴奋，他惊异于女性的身体竟是通往极乐之境的一大奥秘，他年轻而充满精力的身体如某种凶猛而英姿勃发的动物，他那天其实提出了想跟那个女孩进行肛交，结果那女孩拒绝了，于是Axl再没联系她。

后来自然有机会进行过实验，那感觉很爽，他认为比阴道更紧，更痛快。而如今在他扒扶的这具身体上，好像又有着一些不同，性别带来的差异像是一场他从未体验过的新奇旅程，比如他的身板更结实，比如他的腰上有分布完整的细薄肌肉，比如他叫出来的声音。

他感觉Izzy的腿好像软了，因为他往下滑了一下。但他现在顾不得捞上他让他保持一个稍微舒服点儿的姿势了，因为他要高潮了。

“你没戴套不能射在里面。”Izzy困倦地说了一句。他的声音就像他的身体一样，正在遭受着某种痛快的倾轧。

“哦？是吗？如果我他妈偏要射里面呢？”

他说到做到，果然全数射进了Izzy的肠道里。有一些精液从里面流了出来，沿着他那红肿的屁股缝，稻香一种艳丽而淫糜的战利品。

“哦对了，我忘了告诉你，”Axl说，“我一分钱都没有。”他拉好裤子拉链，大摇大摆地离开了。他那天原本以为Izzy会追上来揍他，念在他刚被操完的份上，Axl故意放缓了脚步，他当然不是想找揍，他就是想知道那人什么反应，结果他的后面一直没动静，他平平安安地回去了。

那以后他照常在那一带游荡，却一次也没见过Izzy了，直到有一天他看见他和另外几个人在揍一个嫖客，那嫖客胖墩墩的，脸上到处都是血，大腹便便的肚子被踩了好几下，吐出了臭熏熏的秽物。Axl观察了一下他们的手法，倒还算是老道。Izzy看着还算有劲，下手时也没有心软。

那边的动静结束后，那个被打的男人口中吐着白沫，浑身抽搐，好像快死了似的。Izzy和另外几个人一起走了过来，大家很快就分散了。Axl站在路边，叫住了他。

“有事吗？”他问，眼神里无波无澜，这让Axl感到一丝微妙的不爽。

“你们为什么打他？”Axl指着那个人问。

“因为他嫖完了不给钱。”Izzy还是面无表情。

“所以我也会挨打吗？”Axl笑着问，像是这句话没有任何威胁性，甚至认为有一种可笑的感觉。

“本来会。”Izzy答得干干脆脆。

“那为什么又没打了？”Axl咄咄逼问。

“你很想挨打吗？”

“我只是想知道为什么。”Axl耸耸肩。

Izzy顿了一下，他的视线下垂，黑色的发遮住了他的眼睛，一种方便而隐晦的逃避，“因为你活儿好。”

Axl笑了出来，他对这个答案很满意，但他也认为这个答案或许还能有上升空间，因此他又问：“那我以后能一直白嫖你吗？”他追赶着Izzy的目光，像是要用他那轻飘飘的笑容戳破什么东西，像一个气泡在手掌上破碎的那一瞬间，皮肤上有着水渍的触感，毫无伤害性，却能让人彷如失去了什么重要的东西般朝着那明艳的阳光发呆。

Izzy没有回答他，径直走了。没有留下任何暗示性的眼神，也没有任何表示愤怒与拒绝的微表情。

Axl顿觉无趣，便也回去了。这一带说大不大，说小不小，他已经摸清了Izzy一般会在哪几个街区招揽生意，却有一种幼稚的倔强促使他刻意避开了那里，他果然成功地过了很长时间又没碰上过Izzy。中间和好几个女人上过床，也捞到了一点儿不少的温饱费，也免费蹭了很多餐酒水和香烟，他知道自己的优势在哪里，他当然会很好地利用，他的前女友曾说他的脸可以把一个人轻轻松松掳上床，笑一下，说句好听话，骗人的也行，那么他就可以张开双手等着别人给予了。他深以为然。却又觉得自己这样的做法与一个男妓好像也差不了多少。

随即他便想起了Izzy，那黑黑的巷子里疲惫的身影。他笑了出来，他可跟他不一样，至少他绝不会卖屁股，更不会站着卖屁股。他在脏兮兮的床上捣弄着一把破旧的吉他，音调起起伏伏，明明灭灭，虽然已经很久未曾感受到了，不过这一刻他确实觉得寂寞。他晚上手淫的时候很自然地想起了Izzy，高潮来得很快，他想，是时候再去找找Izzy了。而且他要搞清楚那个问题的答案到底是肯定还是否定

他刚才看见Izzy进了那家破破烂烂的酒吧，他没进去，决定在外面等等，他不想看到某些不堪入目的画面。闲来无事，他便从口袋里掏了一支烟抽。支着胳膊，抖抖腿，正是不热不冷的初秋时节，晚风吹来，这地方倒也有些清凉之意。

突然，一直热乎乎的手臂搂住了他的腰，一个陌生的声音在他的耳边低声说道：“多少钱甜心？”Axl当即明白发生了什么，他把烟狠狠地扔到地上，猛地捏住了那人的手腕，那男人哎呦吃痛，声音仿佛即将宰杀的牲口。

“你他妈给我睁大眼睛看清楚了，”他一边说，一边直接用拳头朝他脸上砸了过去，那男人眼冒金星，又喊了一声，Axl又踢了他一脚，他痛苦地弯下腰，又被补了一脚，“我他妈像在卖屁股吗？”他声音稳稳沉沉，却又满含着攻击性与压迫性，这是一个长期对自己的能力存在高度自信的人才能做到的口吻。

“操你妈的小贱人，我他妈可是……”那男人狠话还没放完，Axl又往他面门踹了一脚，他像泥鳅一样翻来滚去，渐渐地周围聚集了几个人，他脚下也渐渐放松了，这时从里面出来的Izzy看见了这一幕，他赶紧拉开了Axl：“你他妈的干嘛呢？”声音里是少见的严厉。

“当然是在揍他。”Axl朝那男人啐了一口。

“你别惹麻烦。”Izzy推开了Axl，他竟然把那个人扶了起来。然后Axl觉得自己脑袋都要炸了，他听见Izzy在向那个人道歉，他没有流露出谄媚，但多少还是带着点恭敬。那男人骂骂咧咧地要朝Axl冲过来，Izzy费力地拉住了他，同时回头朝Axl急切地说：“你赶快走。”

于是Axl瞬间明白了也许他是惹到了一个可能了不得的人物。但是管他妈的，不管什么人物惹到他了都是一样的下场。而且他听见Izzy跟他说的话，以及那男人摸他屁股的样子，他就火气蹭蹭地上涨，他差点就要再给那男人直接来一拳了，但是Izzy又跟他说了一句：“你他妈快走行吗？”他有些动容，这话语背后的重量压住了他的怒火，仅剩不多的理智占了上风。他狠狠地瞪了那男人一眼，快速地离开了这个混乱的现场。

两天后，他在那里再次碰见了Izzy，他没发生什么事，但看起来显得很疲惫。他知道是Izzy帮了他。  
Izzy经过他身边时，没有跟他说话。Axl拦住了他的去路：“他怎么你了？”他单刀直入，好像一副要去为他报仇的口吻。

“你说什么？”

“我说，你是怎么摆平那天晚上的人的？”

Izzy没有回答，Axl也没有追问了，他话锋一转：“你想去我住的地方坐坐吗？”

“现在吗？”Izzy问他，他感到惊讶，却仍有那么一丝自然流露的期待。

“什么时候你有空都行。”

深夜时，Izzy跟着Axl回了他那里。那一看就住着一个独居的男人，床单被套乱腾腾地摊在床上，烟灰和酒瓶到处都是，仅有的一张桌子上有着各种可疑的污渍，破烂的沙发上还堆着几条脏兮兮的内裤，角落里有着好几个用完的避孕套。

唯一干净的是那把竖在窗子旁的吉他。窗帘上破了几个洞，摇摇摆摆的，擦过吉他时就像一个简易的自动抹布。

“你看起来确实像付不起钱的样子。”Izzy说。他找了一个相对干净的地方坐了下来，接过了Axl给他递的一支烟，抽得颇有种闲散之意。

“对，我真他妈穷死了。”他解开头巾，长发披散下来，一种非常尖锐的美，凑太近了可能会有窒息感。

Axl发现Izzy盯着他看，心情十分愉悦，他正想说句什么打趣一下，Izzy便先开口了：“你知道吗？你真的不该怪那个人把你错认成…谁叫你长成这样的……”他说着，低下了头，不知在想些什么，模样看起来很乖巧可爱，这句话最后几个字吐得轻轻的，像是一种微弱到带着撒娇般意味的抱怨。

“这不是我能控制的。”Axl做了一个无奈的手势。

Izzy一时无言，他看着那把吉他道：“我也有一把吉他。”

“是吗？你会弹吗？”

“当然，我还会写歌呢。”

“哦？那你把你自己写的弹给我听听。”Axl来了点兴趣。

“算了，残次品而已。”口吻有点落寞。他又问道：“你为什么会来这儿？”

“我？我是打算来当rock star的。”Axl把地板上一个碍着他的酒瓶子踢到了一边，这叮当的声音就像现实打在头顶的巨响，但他却丝毫不为所动。

“祝你早日成功。”Izzy说。

“谢谢。”

Izzy的双手放在膝盖上，某种不安的情绪使他的双手一直处于虬结的状态，他头发没那天看起来柔顺了，像是好几天没洗了，凌乱的额发耷拉在他眼睛上方，像一层保护膜，他的想法不会轻易泄露，融化在像漆黑的发一样漆黑的心底。

“你是哪里人？”Izzy问Axl。  
“印第安纳。”

“我也来自那里。”Izzy感到很意外，也有些高兴，眼看他就要提到有关家乡的各种追忆时，Axl及时打断了他：“嘿老兄，你不会真以为我邀请你来是聊天的吧。”

“那你是想……？”他已经明白了他的意思，他不知道为什么自己还要问一次，这看上去太蠢了。

“操你。”

于是他们就在那个脏兮兮又破破烂烂的沙发上开始了。这一次比上次要顺畅了许多，就是Axl头发刮得Izzy脖子痒痒的，这痒令他难以忍受，甚至比那些粗暴的揉捏和触碰来得恼人，因为它带着一点软绵绵的柔情，一种薄而易碎的陷阱，因而夹杂着美丽的危险，甚至于闭上眼睛，也能想象它如何缠着自己的皮肤，像是近乎于透明的窒息感。白昼与黑夜颠倒，他在白天沉睡，夜晚醒来，裸露的身躯在一片荒凉的林木中，他的发像是周围不知名的枝叶，在他的四肢流连，那因舔舐而留下的液体就像空气中的露水一样让他感到冷清而细碎的凉意。

他颤抖了一下，有什么东西滑进了体内，带着灼热的温度与冲动的力量，身体替他做出了决定，那紧而滑的内壁紧紧缴附住了它，他听见Axl叹息了一声，那来自于深处的一声低喘，带着满足于赞叹，气息喷在他的后颈上，如同野兽撕咬之前对战利品的最后欣赏。他们的身体蜷缩在这小小的空间里，又因其巨大的爆发力仿佛在空气中凿开了一个巨大而透明的洞，那里容纳的是情欲浓缩的叫声，带着震颤与吼动，仿佛陈设在周围的物体都在波动着。

Axl又射在了他体内。Izzy坐了起来，他去收拾了一下身体，回来后看见Axl依旧坐在地板上靠着沙发在发呆，他忍不住坐在了他旁边。

“你在想什么？”Izzy问，“你看起来更像是他妈的被白嫖的那个。”

Axl笑了一下，他的声音很性感，总是抱着无所谓的轻佻态度，充满危险性，却又令人着迷。

“在想我以后该干什么，”Axl说，“我现在穷到卖屁股的都可怜我了，你看，你连钱都不要我的了。”

“我又不是因为可怜你才不要钱的。”Izzy说的声音很小，Axl却听清楚了。

“难道真的是因为我活儿好？总不可能每一个活儿好的都可以在你这里白嫖吧？”

“当然不可能。”

“那是为什么？”Axl问，他等了一会儿，没有等出答案。他站起身，把窗子打开了。深夜的月光白而晃眼，寒而冷清，城市依旧灯火通明，墨蓝色的夜空里是仅剩的安宁。那月光打在Izzy身上，就像黑里蓦然钻进了一片白。他像是要开口，缺不忍心打破这美妙的祥和，他享受这一刻的氛围，保护它的最好方式就是沉默。

“你想跟我一起组乐队吗？”Axl随意问道。

“我？你确定？”

“对啊，你不是说你会弹吉他还会写歌吗？”

“嗯……好。”

这夜已经过去了一半，太阳很快就要升起了。没人在乎这个无名之夜的对话与性爱，这只是这个偌大的城市里每晚都会发生的成千上万的日常之一，可对于Izzy来说，他心底的太阳，也跟今日的黎明一起，绽放出光辉了。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 目前打算把这篇翻译成英文，有人能协助我就再好不过了555


End file.
